Mi propuesta perfecta
by Robmy
Summary: Edward y Bella humanos,una cancion y la propuesta perfecta que todos esperamos


Ella lo sabia,no importaba el tiempo o el lugar,solo importaba Él,ese esra su dia,estaba muy nerviosa despues de todo el la amaba y su sospecha se haria realidad.

Edward estuvo varios dias en casa de los Cullen dando vueltas,pensando la manera correcta de demostrar la clase de compromiso que queria con ella,queria que fuera la madre de sus hijos,su mejor amiga,su confidente su amante,su complice en bromas a Alice y a Emmett,pero sobre todas las cosas,que Bella sea la persona que él ama.

La morena se encontraba en su casa preparandose para la la tenia para todos lados,le hizo probar miles de vestidos,buscando el atuendo perfecto,pero ninguno era digno de la ocasión,ella sabia lo que su hermano haria con Bella en esa cita,pero no confirmo o desmintio nada a su mejor amiga,pese a que esta usara tecnicas persuasivas que ella misma le habia enseñado.

Bella estaba enfundada en un vestido azul marino que se ajustaba en su cintura y se ataba en su cuello,llevaba puesto un colgante que Edward le habia regalado cuando le propuso ser novios y la pulsera de la suerte que Charlie le habia regalado en su último cumpleaños.

Esa Noche era el aniversario de la pareja Cullen,Carlisle y Esme cumplian 20 años de casados,un matrimonio maravilloso,que pese a los roblemas cotidianos,su amor continuaba intacto como cuando eran jovenes.

Mientras se esperaba a la feliz pareja los chicos charlaban y se reian de si mismos:

-Edward si no te calmas,haré que Alice te compre un tutú y te haga pasear por toda la universidad el dia de graduación y sabes muy bien que ella lo hará-dijo Jasper al ver como Edward cainaba con impaciencia.

-Es que no puedo evita estar nervioso ,voy a proponerle matrimonio ala mujer de mi vida-respondio Edward sosteniendose el puente de la nariz como hacia cuando se queria tranquilizar cuando estaba nervioso.

-Eddie,que bellos ojos los que te admiran-dijjo Emmett,su hermano mayor,acompañado por Rosalie su despampanate novia.

-Emmett¡ te dije que no me digas Eddie¡ ya no tengo 6 años¡ _casi gritó Edward enfurecido.

-Te dije que no lo molestes osito,esta muy susceptible-dijo Rose con una picara sonrisa.

-Rose esres la mejor amiga-cuñada que tengo,cuando necesito mas animo,te pones super sarcastica-dijo Edward con reproche.

-Gracias,es parte de mi encanto-dijo Rose con orgullo.

-Bueno,bueno,bueno... hablemos como las personas serias y civilizadas que somos-dijjo Emmett,para luego reir por su chiste.

-Es increible que te ame tanto,con el caracter que tienes,debe amarte hasta mas alla del cielo-dijo la Pixie en forma de burla,acompañada del brazo por Bella.

-Edward no tengo una toalla a mano,asi que cierra la boca,tu baba manchara el traje-dijo Emmett,acto seguido Rose lo golpeo en la cabeza-Ouch¡ bebé¡ No entiendo como Bella te sigue aguantando como amiga,con ese caracter...

-Es sencillo Em,nunca subestimes a una chica,ademas yo soy bonita y las bonitas no entedemos-dijo Bella en burla hacia Emmett.

-Yo tambien soy bonito,verdad Rose?-dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que si Osito pero Bella tiene razón,eresun poco bobo,igual te quiero-dijo Rose,acto seguido lo beso tiernamente.

-No coman delante de los pobres-dijo Alice.

-Alice tu de pobre no tienes nada,no me hagas imaginar lo que no haces con Jasper-dijo Edward.

-Claro por que habla "La virgen Edward",Bella ¿como lo soportas?-dijo la enana mirando a Bella.

-Si con ese caracter...-agrego Emmet,Edward gruño por lo bajo y Bella rio por lo bajo.

-Sensillamente,lo amó-dijo admiracion Bella .

De pronto la multitud fue llamada para el evento de la noche.

-Damas y caballeros,recibamos a Esme y Carlisle Cullen-dijo el mozo encargado de la fiesta,desde el jardin trasero,donde se celebraba la ocasion especial de la familia.

Esme y Carlisle abrazaron a sus hijos,a sus nueras y a su yerno,que eran como hijos para ellos y a los demas invitados,mientras tanto en la mitad de la pista se encontraba Edward sentado en un banquillo frente a un piano,listo para tocar.

-Necesito su atencion por favor,este es mi regalo para mis padres,ademas es una revelacion para alguien muy especial,Mi Angel,Bella Swan-todo el mundo se volteo buscando a la morena quien se encontraba sonrojada a mas no poder y con Emmett haciendo burlas sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas-Te amo-soltó Edward y le envio un beso imaginario,Bella lo aceptó e hizo una seña de que lo guardo en su corazó se espero mucho para el ooooh¡ de los invitados.

-Papá y mamá esta canción la escribi pensando en ustedes,en su amor y de como nos sirve de ejemplo para mi y los chicos,sobre la pureza del amor. Y así comienza mi regalo:

"Quisiera amarte hasta el amanecer,  
besarte lentamente,  
y perderme por tu piel.  
encontrarme con tus labios  
en un beso sin final.  
todo por tu amor,  
solo dame una señal.  
Angel,  
que das luz a mi vida,  
eres el aire  
que quiero respirar.  
angel,  
que alivias mis heridas,  
no te alejes,  
que muero si no estás.  
De noche me desvela sin piedad  
al recorrer tu imagen  
en mi triste soledad.  
fugitivo del dolor,  
voy buscando una ilusión.  
dame una señal  
para creer en este amor.  
Angel,  
que das luz a mi vida,  
eres el aire  
que quiero respirar.  
angel,  
que alivias mis heridas,  
no te alejes,  
que muero si no estás.  
angel,  
llévame en tus alas  
a la cima  
de este gran amor.  
en tu alma,  
vive mi esperanza;  
en tus manos,  
está mi corazón.  
tu,  
mi angel,  
ilumina nuestro amor.  
tu,  
mi angel...  
Angel,  
que das luz a mi vida,  
eres el aire  
que quiero respirar.  
angel,  
que alivias mis heridas,  
no te alejes  
que muero si no estás.  
angel,  
llévame en tus alas  
a la cima  
de este gran amor.  
en tu alma,  
vive mi esperanza;  
en tus manos  
está mi corazón...  
(cesa la música. canta un niño pequeño con un melodía tenue)  
"angel, que das luz a mi vida,  
eres el aire que quiero respirar.  
angel, que alivias mis heridas,  
no te alejes que muero si no estás.  
angel, llévame en tus alas  
a la cima de este gran amor.  
en tu alma, vive mi esperanza;  
en tus manos está mi corazón..."

La gente rompió en aplausos,sobre todo por que la cancion termino siendo cantaa con Sth,el primo de 5 años de Edward,es fue muy tierno,,Esme lloraba de felicidad,Carlisle sonreia en agradecimiento,por tan emotivo regalo,Bella estaba sonrojada y con sus ojos llenos de lagimas,Alice chillaba de felicidad,según ella Edward saco la perfección que le faltó a Emmett,y Rose estaba muy contenta por Bella,Sabía que Bella y Edward se amaban con locura, y que si bien no eran tan fisicos como ella y Emmett,Ni tan Emocionales como Alice y Jasper,pero mostraban el amor mas puro de la vida.

Edward se acercó a Bella y la abrazó.como si su vida dependiera de ello,encerrandose en su propia burbuja romantica.

-Gracias,fue muy hermoso,pero debo decir que para mi tu tambien eres Mi Angel,eres la razón por la que cada mañana despierto,y mi razón para respirar y seguir viviendo,Te Amo-le dijo Bella mientras lo barazaba demostrandole todo su amor.

-Consiganse un cuarto,par de pervertidos,contaminan mis santos ojos¡-dijo Emmett,ya todos pensaban que era raro que no hiciera uno de sus famosos comentarios-ouch¡ Rose se que los quieres,pero si sigues asi de intensa me dejaras sin cabeza.

-Por lo mucho que la utilizas...-dijo Alice en modo de rompieron a reir,menos Emmet,que trataba de mantenerse como un niño ofendido.

-Si sigues asi,te juró que sabras lo que es mantenerse ciego hasta el matrimonio y dudo que pretendas dejas descendencia,si tu amigo deja de funcionar-dijo Rose amanazandolo amorosamente,él la miró con mucho miedo y cuando iba a replicarle,Edward lo inerrumpió:

-Se que me gusta que le den su merecido a Emmett,pero debo hacer algo-le dijo a Alice en el oido-gracias por ser la mejor melliza-amiga que existe-Alice rió por lo bajo por el sobrenombre largo que su hermano le habia puesto.

-No te preocupes,te deje todo listo como pediste,solo te pido una cosa-Edward asintió-hazla feliz,se lo merece,cuidala.

-Con mi vida-dijo Edward y luego se dirigio a Bella-Bella me acompañas a dar un paseo en privado-dijo con ojitos de perrito abandonado y haciendo un puchero adorable.

-Esta bien,pero recuerda,debemos volver temprano,hoy celebramos a tus padres-dijo Bella,aunque en su interior se iria por siempre con él,no importanban los demas.

-Descuida tardaremos lo justo y necesario,ni te daras cuenta cuando estemos volviendo-le respondió su novio con un atisbo de ansiedad en sus ojos verdes.

Empendieron el camino hacia La Push,no quedaba muy lejos de la fiesta,es una reserva Quileute,se caracteriza por ser muy tranquila e infundir paz en las personas,era una noche muy bonita,la luna nueva iluminaba todo a su paso y las estrellas no se quedaban atras,algo muy extraño en Forks,pero perfecto para la ocasión.

-Si en este momento me preguntaran qu fue lo mejor de mi vida,diria que me hayas tirado el café encima de mi camisa blanca-sonrió Edward-así te pude conocer.

-Yo diria que lo mejor de mi vida,sin duda fue mi primer beso,por que fue contigo,el amor de mi vida y se que siempre lo seras-dijo Bella suspirando enamorada.

Comenzaron a caminar por la orilla de la playa,sintiendo como los pequeñas olas golpeaban sus pies suavemente,gracias a Dios estaban en Julio,sono moririan congelados,estaban descalzon,sino Alice los mataria por arruinar su calzado y los obligaria a reponerlos con una sesión intesiva de 6 horas de pronto Edward se paró en el comienzo de un camino hecho con petalos de rosas y en el final de camino habia un corazon hecho con rocas que decia "E & B x 100pre":

-Sabes lo que me gusta ser yo mismo cuando estoy contigo,por eso debo confesarte algo-dijo Edward sosteniendo las manos de Bella nervioso.

-Amo me estas asustando,¿paso algo grave?-dijo Bella con preocupación.

-Me enamoré y creo que es mejor que lo sepas,soy muy afortunado,ya que ella me ama,sus ojos marrones me lo dicen todo y pueden ver atraves de mi,su piel es suave como la seda y sus labios dulces como la miel y se con amor no se soluciona todo,pero debo hacerle la pregunta mas importante de nuestras vidas-dijo Edward mirandola a los ojos demstrando su amor hacia ella.

-Valla que chica afortunada la que me describes-dijo Bella sonrojada-pero pregunta,no tengas miedo,ella sabe,que aun ante los problemas el amor prevalecerá-respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Edward se arrodillo ante Bella,tomó su mano y dijo:

-Isabella Marie Swan,ante el lugar donde nos decaramos nuestro amor y nos dimos nuestro primer beso,te pregunto ¿quisieras ser mis esposa y amarme por el resto de mis dias como yo te amo a ti?-dijo poniendo el anillo que Carlisle le haba dado,era de su madre,destaniado a la mujer que hiciera feliz a su nieto.

-Si,acepto¡te amo con locura Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,Eres perfecto-dijo Bella abrazandolo con ternura,para luego fundirse en un tierno beso,hasta olvidarse de respirar.

-Lo sé,por eso me aman-dijo Edward con humildad-eres la razó de existir,promrto frente al mar,amarte eternamente,no importa lo que pase,simpre estaré a tu amo Bella Cullen.

-Te amo Edward Cullen-y asi se fundieron en un beso apasionado,por que no importaba si todos pensaban diferentes a ellos y pensaban que eran muy jovenes,ella habia obtenido al go soñado,La Propuesta Perfecta:Ser Amada por su Angel.


End file.
